The House Sitter
by waterlilylf
Summary: Wufei considers house sitting duties for Treize Khushrenada's residence to be a gem of a job, but then the owner's ex arrives, makes himself at home, and the obligation takes on an oblique, new facet. Yaoi.  Concluded, conclusively.
1. Invasion

Disclaimer: I own neither the Gundam Wing characters, not Treize's house.

Note: This one is for Cinnamon Selkie, who was not only my 500th reviewer for ALG, but has been giving supportive, thoughtful comments on my stories since I started posting. Many thanks and I hope you like it.

Thanks also to KS, for editing.

Note 2: This one has three chapters. No more, no less. Just so you know….

Pairings: I take only partial responsibility for these. *coughs* Mention of 13x1, 2+3 (developing) 4xOFC, past 13x6, 3x4. Ahem….

**Invasion:**

Normally, when he was house-sitting Wufei liked to stay in the kitchen, or the bedroom he'd been allocated, preferring not to invade the home-owners' living space. This job was just a little different. For a start, he'd been in the house before, as a guest, and the owner was a friend. Or at least, the owner's boyfriend was.

He'd been told to make himself at home, so he'd done just that, allowing himself the unaccustomed luxuries of a real log fire, and a detective story to be enjoyed while he curled up in one of the enormous leather couches. He had a glass of red wine and he'd foregone preparing dinner in favour of helping himself, as he'd been instructed, to some of the goodies that had been left for him in the fridge. He had a purring cat on his lap and jazz playing softly in the background as a gentle accompaniment to the rain thudding outside the window and the crackling fire.

One day, Wufei resolved to himself, he would have a room like this. Well, he would never need this level of luxury, but it would be nice to have a replacement for his own shabby, third-hand couch whose broken springs attacked on a daily basis, and proper bookcases, and a state-of-the-art sound system. One day. Part-time house-sitting jobs didn't pay very well, and most of that went on tuition and textbooks.

It didn't mean he couldn't enjoy the occasional treat, though, and when his 'phone rang he almost didn't answer. It was Duo, though, and he'd just call over and over until Wufei picked up.

'Hey!' His friend's voice greeted him warmly. 'Having fun where the other half lives? Done any snooping about yet?'

'Duo! Of course not!'

'Well, maybe not _snooping_, as such,' Duo qualified. 'But, you know, you might have happened to see stuff lying around, like nakie photos or kinky sex toys.' He laughed at Wufei's spluttering denial. 'God, you're so easy to wind up, Chang. Listen, I was calling to see if you wanted to come out tonight. I thought we could go to a club or something; the two of us and Tro.'

Wufei considered it for about two seconds. 'I don't think so. I've had a long week; it's nice just being able to relax.'

'You'll never get a boyfriend if you stay in every night reading detective stories and drinking endless cups of tea.'

'I'm drinking wine, actually.' Wufei rolled his eyes. Practically everything he did, from wearing his hair tied back to his fondness for herbal teas, were, according to Duo, all guaranteed ways never to get a boyfriend. 'Why don't you just go with Trowa?'

'You know why,' Duo moaned. 'If you come, it's the three of us going out and having fun. If it's just the two of us, it's like a date.'

'What's wrong with that? You'll never get a boyfriend if you only ever go out with a supporting cast of friends,' Wufei quipped.

'Oh, ha hah. Don't start that. There's no point. You know what he's like nowadays; Mr. One Night Stand. I don't just want to be another notch on the Barton bedpost.'

'It mightn't be like that. And he has had at least one relationship. He went out with that Kurt for over a month.'

'Yeah,' Duo sniffed, 'and kept calling him Quatre, apparently. That's why Kurt dumped him in the end. Face it, 'Fei. He's still not over Quat, and I couldn't compete anyway. Those two were like Romeo and Juliet or something. The perfect couple.'

'Romeo and Juliet both died, Duo. It's a tragedy,' Wufei said gently. 'Quatre's not here any more. You are. He's got to move on sometime. Quatre wouldn't want him to spend the rest of his life alone.'

Duo shrugged; the only person in the universe who could make a movement of his shoulders audible over the 'phone. 'Whatever. Quat mightn't want him to move on with his best friend.'

Wufei suppressed the comment that Quatre didn't exactly have a say in things any more. He'd said it all before. 'I don't know, Duo. I don't see any harm in you two going out for the night together. See what happens?'

'Sure you won't come? Please?'

'Not tonight. I don't want to leave the house my first night here, and honestly, I am tired. I was helping at the restaurant 'til two last night, and then I was in the library most of the day. Actually, I'd better go; there's a car pulling up outside and Treize's housekeeper said she might drop by with some dry-cleaning she was collecting.'

'What? It's the butler's day off?' Duo sounded marginally more cheerful. 'OK. You're still on for lunch tomorrow?'

'Absolutely. See you then.'

The person standing in the hallway, bending over a mound of suitcases, duffle bags and a cello case, was very definitely not Treize's elderly housekeeper. There was a gardener, he'd been told, but this man didn't look like anyone Treize Khushrenada would employ, much let allow in his house. His long legs were encased in torn, faded combats, and topped off by an ancient-looking leather jacket that a scarecrow might have rejected.

Sweeping long, blond bangs out of his eyes, the man straightened to look at Wufei.

'Good God. You must be the new twinkie. Where is he?'

'Excuse me?' Not, apparently, a burglar nor even a stranger. Not since Treize's cat, Epyon, was fawning lovingly against his legs.

'Treize.' The blond scooped up Eppy and repeated the name, slowly and clearly. 'Yes, I'm sure he's not with you for your amazing intellect, but I imagine you must know his name. Now, where is he?'

Wufei gaped at that level of rudeness and then closed his mouth sharply. 'I have no idea who you are, but you'd better get out right now,' he snapped, holding up his 'phone. 'Or I'm calling the police.'

'Call the police by all means,' the blond told him, sounding bored. 'I think that's a wonderful idea. I am a registered owner of this house and I've never seen you in my life. I rather think they'll listen to me, not you.'

'I'm calling Treize,' Wufei retorted. 'Are you a friend of his?' It was difficult to imagine; this scruffy, boorish character as a friend of the urbane, sophisticated Treize Khushrenada.

'Yes, you do that. ' The tall blond dropped his duffle bag on the floor and headed for the kitchen. 'Go whining to him, and see what he says. And, no, I wouldn't say I'm a friend. I'm his ex-boyfriend, Zechs. For now. I take it he hasn't mentioned me?'

'No, he hasn't!' Well, that was true enough. 'What do you mean; _for now_?'

'I'm sure you have the wits to figure that out. Treize and I broke up two years ago for various reasons, some of which no longer exist. I'm moving back to Sanque; I see no reason why we shouldn't get back together.'

'He has a new boyfriend. Me.'

'You, yes.' Zechs looked him up and down as he might regard a minor inconvenience. 'Very pretty. I'm sure he's enjoyed having you around as a little diversion, but I somehow don't think he'll be needing you anymore.'

'You're the one he doesn't need,' Wufei said coldly. 'Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to call him.' It took a few moments for Wufei to dial and longer to make the connection. Gods, that _awful_ man! What had Treize ever seen in him? Well, apart from that sweeping mane of blond hair and those eyes…he hadn't thought Treize would be that shallow though.

'Wufei? Is everything all right?'

'Ah, I'm not sure. There's a man in the hall who's just let himself into the house. He says his name is Zechs and he's your ex.'

'What does he look like?'

'Very tall, long blond hair,' Wufei supplied. 'Not very polite.'

There was a deep sigh on the other end of the line. 'That would be Zechs, yes. What does he want? He knows I'm away for the week.'

'I don't think he does, actually. I think he's planning to move in. He's got a massive pile of luggage with him. And he says he's part owner of the house.'

Treize swore in some language Wufei didn't know. 'He is, unfortunately. Both of our names are on the deed of ownership. He's been living abroad since we broke up and he's never been around to sign the place over to me.'

'What do you want me to do? If he's going to be here, you hardly need me to stay here as well.'

'I certainly do. I need someone to take care of the cat. He probably just needs a place to stay for a night. I'll call him first thing in the morning and sort it out. I'd talk to him now but Heero's waiting for me downstairs. We have lunch reservations and then we're going ice-skating. Do you think you could put up with him for one night?'

Wufei wanted to say no. But one night was nothing, really. It was late enough that he'd be going to bed soon and if Zechs had just taken a long flight, he'd probably be tired. And Treize had employed him to look after the house, and make sure nothing disturbed his and Heero's romantic holiday.

'Of course I can. Please, don't worry about it. I'll call you tomorrow if I can't sort it out but I'm sure it will be fine. Say hello to Heero for me and enjoy your meal.'

Wufei hung up, smiling faintly at the thought of his best friend being taken out to an undoubtedly luxurious restaurant and wined and dined like a prince. If anyone needed to be pampered a little, it was Heero. And ice-skating sounded fun. When Heero had told him Treize was taking him to Canada, they'd looked up Quebec on line and it looked beautiful, especially in Winter with snow on the ground.

He could just imagine his friends walking arm in arm around the Old Quarter, perhaps taking a carriage ride on the cobbled streets, or wandering in and out of the narrow streets allés .

Bah, perhaps Duo was right and he did need to find a boyfriend, instead of living vicariously through his friends' various romances.

What a good thing that Zechs had turned up when his friends were away; their relationship was still so new that Heero didn't need ex-boyfriends turning up and making accusations of….of twinkie-toyboy-ness.

Or calling him. Wufei turned back to the door, and caught a sudden devilish little smirk hovering around his lips. It was the sort of expression that customarily lived on his friend Duo's mouth, when Duo was plotting some particularly extravagant piece of mayhem.

Heero didn't need Zechs getting in the way of what was probably his first proper holiday ever, and certainly his first romantic getaway. He didn't need jealous ex-lovers calling his beloved Treize and making trouble, and making him feel insecure.

And Zechs had already made the assumption that Wufei was Treize's new boyfriend. It would be a shame to disillusion him.

When he went back to the library, Zechs was sitting on the couch, a bottle of Treize's finest brandy and a balloon glass beside him.

'You've made yourself at home here, haven't you?' he demanded, blue gaze taking in Wufei's glass and discarded blanket.

'Well, I do live here,' Wufei glared at him. 'I could say the same about you.'

'Well, I do own the place.' Zechs mimicked the glare. 'I take it you talked to Treize, then?'

'I did, yes. He's on a very demanding schedule for the next few days, but he told me you were entitled to stay here.'

'How gracious of him.' He gave Wufei a long, appraising stare. 'Where is he anyway?'

'He's in Canada for the next four days. Quebec. He said you knew he was away.'

Zechs shrugged. 'I haven't been checking my messages for the past few days. Hmm, since he's left you at home with the cat, I assume the honeymoon period is over. Interesting.'

'Oh, it's a business trip.' Wufei lounged back against the cushions on the chair, trying to imagine how a gold-digging toy-boy would act. 'I would have been bored. I'm not interested in that sort of thing.'

The blond man's mouth twisted. 'I'm sure you're not. Although I'm sure you're somewhat less bored by the money he's going to make while he's away.'

'Of course,' Wufei said brightly. Maybe if he acted like a brainless bimbo for long enough, Zechs would get bored and go away and he'd have the lovely room all to himself for the rest of the evening. 'I love shopping! And he's so generous to me; he's always buying me the most extravagant presents.'

Zechs snorted. 'I hadn't realised he was into cradle snatching. Are you even legal?'

'I'm twenty two!'

'Really?' Zechs wondered dismissively. 'Well, don't let me keep you. Since you're not staying here while I'm in residence you'll want to pack a bag.'

'Treize wants me to stay in the house. Probably because he doesn't trust you here alone.'

'Miaow.' Zechs gave him a highly unpleasant smile. 'Treize isn't here. I am. I happen to be part-owner of this house and I'd prefer not to share living space with my ex-partner's new toyboy.'

'Then _you_ can leave.' Wufei crossed his arms over his chest. 'It's low season for tourists. I'm sure you'll be able to find a hotel room easily enough. Do you want me to call you a taxi?'

'I,' Zechs sounded like his teeth were grinding broken glass, 'have been on one form of transport or another for the last seventy two hours. I have no intention of going anywhere in the immediate future but bed.'

'Fine. This house has six bedrooms. I'm sure you know where the linen cupboard is.'

Zechs looked like he very badly wanted to pick Wufei up and hurl him bodily in the street. Wufei hoped he'd try it. That would show him who was a brainless toy-boy!

'_Fine_.' He made it sound like an obscenity. 'Since you're so conversant with the domestic arrangements, you can go and make me a bed. And get me another cup of coffee while you're at it.'

'Make your own bed. I'm not your servant!'

His lips curved into a slow, dangerous smile. 'No. Of course not. You're Treize's…what's it called these days?'

'Partner!'

'I'm sure that's the politically correct term, yes. I can think of a few other names. I imagine you always do what he tells you.'

'Oh, yes!' Wufei smirked. 'Always.' He let a little bit more smugness creep into the smirk. 'But then _he_ makes it worth my while. And Treize doesn't order me around like that. He asks me nicely when he wants me to do something.'

'I'll bet he does. Listen, if you get me a coffee, and something to eat, in the next five minutes, I'll make it worth your while by not throwing you out in the rain. I've been on the road for days and I'm not in the mood to indulge Treize's new pet.'

'Wait 'til I tell him how you've spoken to me.'

'Go on then.' Zechs' voice was suddenly shaded by desperate weariness, and he slumped back against the chair. 'Do whatever you like. Just leave me alone, will you?'

His lashes drooped shut, and for the first time Wufei noticed the smudged hollows under his eyes, the deep little groove edged between those fair brows.

He'd been travelling for days…his conscience nagged. It was to be expected that he wasn't in the best of spirits. And Wufei, in all fairness, hadn't been particularly hospitable. Moving quietly, he stood up and headed for the kitchen.

'I asked for coffee, not this flavoured water,' he grumbled ten minutes later, taking the cup Wufei handed him with bad grace. 'Don't you know how to read labels?'

'You won't be able to sleep if you drink caffeine,' Wufei told him brusquely, those few tattered shreds of sympathy evaporating. Infuriating man. He should have made the damn coffee and spat in it!

No wonder Treize had broken up with him.

'I made you some food as well,' Wufei offered grudgingly, holding out the plate of brown bread and smoked salmon.

'My God.' Zechs' eyes actually closed in pleasure as he took the first bite. 'Food that doesn't taste of cardboard or polystyrene. It's a miracle.'

The miracle was that the man could smile when he wanted, Wufei thought hazily. And look unbelievably good in the process.

He demolished the food in twenty seconds flat, washing it down with a few gulps of the tea and then stretching.

'Thanks. Have you made my bed yet? I'll fall asleep at any second if I don't get upstairs soon.'

'I'm not your housemaid!' He'd actually planned to make up a bed; he would have if Zechs had bothered to ask politely instead of issuing orders. Well, he could make his own bloody bed or sleep on the bare mattress or on the floor. 'And I don't do favours for people who treat me like that.'

Zechs just snorted. 'Oh, I I'm you give out all sorts of favours provided the money is right. I've met your type before. I can't believe Treize hasn't seen thorough you yet. God, the Khushrenadas have always been eccentric but I didn't think Treize would start to lose his mind this young.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'I think it's obvious; inviting a gold-digging little tramp like you into his home. I should have thought one night with the likes of you would have been more than enough, but you presumably have hidden talents. Rather exceptional ones, since he hasn't tired of you yet.'

Wufei entertained himself for a brief, lovely moment, imagining this idiot meeting Heero Yuy. That would be fun. He let the smile linger on his lips. 'Oh, I have all sorts of hidden talents.'

'I don't suppose you want to come and warm my bed for me and demonstrate some of them.'

'No! I don't think you're much of a friend; propositioning his boyfriend!'

'I never said I was his _friend_,' Zechs grunted. 'Know which side your bread is buttered on, do you?'

'That's right.' Wufei took a long look around the room, letting his gaze linger on some of the antiques. 'I _like_ living here; I'm not stupid enough to jeopardise that.'

'Well, at least you're honest about it,' the blond muttered, pouring himself another brandy. The liquid in the bottle was already several inches lower than it had been. 'Drink?'

'No, thanks. I'm going to bed.' Wufei scooped the cat up on his way out, not wanting to leave her alone with someone who seemed set on drinking themselves into insensibility. He hoped Zechs wasn't going to set the house on fire or something.

An hour later, tucked up cosily in the best spare room, the one his friends had insisted he take, things seemed brighter. It was a large house, assuming Zechs did decide to stay, and it would only be for a few days. Wufei let his eyes drift closed, sprawling across the huge mattress, and enjoying the feel of cool cotton sheets against his bare skin. He'd get up early in the morning and he'd be out for most of the day. It would be fine. And he'd call Treize and tell him it had all worked out.

Everything was fine….

The sudden flare of light took him by surprise and then Zechs was standing over him, and the sheet was whipped off him.

'What the hell are you doing?' he gasped, grabbing the sheets back and holding them tightly up to his neck.

'Enjoying the view.' There was a broad grin on the blond's face. 'Or I was, at any rate. Do you always sleep naked? I bet Treize loves that!'

'It's none of your business! What are you doing in my room?'

Zechs laughed. 'I thought you'd be in the master bedroom, honey. But apparently not.' One eyebrow arched quizzicially. 'So you changed your mind about warming my sheets for me, then?' He perched on the bed, resting one hand lightly on the curve of Wufei's hip.

'No!' Wufei squirmed away, which turned out to be a mistake as Zechs managed to slide an arm around his waist. 'Let me go!'

'You're the one in my bed, sweetheart. Time to stop playing hard to get, hmm?'

'No.' Wufei gave the hand touching him a vicious twist.

'Oh, want to play, do you?' The tussle ended with Zechs somehow on top of him; all long lean body and clouds of pale hair. Wufei had got in a few good jabs but Zechs outweighed him and wasn't handicapped by trying to cover himself with a sheet. Unlike Wufei, he wasn't particularly trying to hide his body's own reaction to all of this.

'That was fun.' Those blue eyes were alight with mischief as they laughed down at him. 'I should have known Treize wouldn't settle for just anyone. Now, my lovely, shall we get down to business?'

His brain and body gave vastly different responses. His brain, however, was used to being the organ in charge; his body was used to training and discipline. Not pleasure. Brain won, eventually. Wufei twisted until he was on top of the other man, pinning his arms behind his head.

No one had ever dared to treat him like that, to touch him so intimately. He'd been on dates of course, because that was what one did; dates usually arranged by Duo or Quatre, who both thought he needed someone. He'd made earnest conversation with these strangers, or sat through films or concerts that he would never have chosen himself. Sometimes, at the end of the evening, there had been a quick peck on the cheek; sometimes a fumbling attempt at something more. Just enough for Wufei to realise he didn't like being groped in return for the price of a cheap meal, or a cinema ticket.

One or two of his dates had become casual friends, but he'd never met anyone he'd wanted a romantic relationship with. It hadn't mattered, really. He had his friends and his studies and a succession of part-time jobs to fill his time, and no particular desire to have sex with someone just for the sake of saying he'd done it, of chalking off a new experience.

One day, he'd meet the right person, the person he wanted to be intimate with. Quatre firmly believed that everyone had a destined soul-mate. Duo's perspective, two years' ago, before he'd thought he might have even the ghost of a chance with Trowa, had been rather different. Since the person he'd fallen in love with was taken, he'd decided to try on every other male he met for size to see how they fit. Wufei liked Quatre's philosophy better. In a random, chaotic universe, he liked the idea, the _symmetry_ of everyone having one perfect partner. It was just like Quatre had said it would be.

He'd never thought it would happen like this, with someone he didn't even like.

'If you wanted to be on top, sweet, you should just have said.' The blond was smiling up at him, apparently perfectly happy with this turn of events. 'No need for all that melodrama, enjoyable though it was. You are the one who turned up in my bed, after all.'

'It's not yours! I only sleep in here because I don't like being in Treize's bed without him,' he hissed. 'It's no reason for you to burst in here and try to assault me.'

'Touching.' Zechs was smiling even more broadly, curse him; probably at the _assault_ comment. Of course, it hadn't been anything like that, and they both knew it. He could have just walked away; he could certainly have overpowered Zechs if he'd really been trying. 'I'm sure Treize would be impressed at how zealously you defended your honour. And, personally speaking, I loved every minute of it. If you'd rather be on top, I don't have any objections.'

'I don't want to be anywhere near you!' Wufei snapped.

'Indeed?' That blue, blue gaze was suddenly focused on a very specific part of Wufei's anatomy. 'Are you so sure about that?'

His hands were suddenly free, wrapped around Wufei's neck, and the kiss, brushing against Wufei's mouth was soft and flavoured with the finest brandy.


	2. Intelligence Gathering

Disclaimer: I don't own the GW characters; nor do I make any monetary profit from writing.

Note: Many thanks to Kaeru Shisho for editing and for the wonderful 'drowning in a sea of Zechs' line. Also, there will be four chapters in total, not three. Ahem.

**Intelligence Gathering: **

The smell of coffee woke him the next morning; not that he'd slept particularly well. He'd fallen into a half doze a couple of hours after midnight, waking every hour or so to listen for any sounds that the house's other human inhabitant was stirring.

There had been only silence. He knew that Zechs had taken the room at the farthest end of the corridor; he'd heard the door open and close. It was still only a few metres away. A handful of footsteps. So very close. The feel of Zechs' body was burned into his skin; the places where his lips had touched gently. And all too briefly.

Then there had been one long, long moment, poised on layer upon layer of possibilities, when anything could have happened. Zechs had raised himself up one elbow and given him a long, searching look. Somehow, Wufei had managed to shake his head; so many objections rattling inside his brain and overpowering the simple fact the he _wanted_ this. He wanted to have sex with someone he'd just met, and didn't particularly like, and thought he was in a relationship.

If Zechs, at that point, had made even the slightest move to touch him, or kiss him again, he knew that all those objections would have melted away. He hadn't. He'd just given Wufei a little nod, and an oddly understanding smile and left.

He'd brought himself to swift, shuddering completion with his own hand, imagining it was Zechs doing it, and then faced a sleepless night, filled with regrets and wanting and self-reproaches for having let things go that far.

In the bathroom, he turned the water onto its coldest setting before showering, letting the icy jets sting like hailstones. He brushed and flossed and gargled with mouthwash. He could still feel Zechs' mouth dancing over his as he walked downstairs. It was early; the man was probably still in bed, sleeping off jetlag and too much alcohol.

He wasn't.

'Good morning.' Zechs turned away from the stove with a sunny smile, looking far better than anyone should who'd been up half the previous night drinking and carousing. Attempting to carouse, at any rate.

Gleaming blond hair was pulled back into a loose pony tail and he was dressed in a silk shirt that exactly matched his eyes, and perfectly pressed khaki slacks. He looked like someone whom Treize might have dated. He looked like someone whom anyone would be glad to date.

'Coffee?'

'No, thanks. I don't drink caffeine.'

'Oh, live dangerously.' He poured a cup anyway, handing it over. 'Caffeine's not such a bad thing. It stimulates the mind and body.' He winked. 'Now, I don't exactly remember what I did last night, but I'm sure you deserve an apology.' He slid into the chair opposite Wufei; all glowing health and beauty. No one who seemed to live on alcohol and coffee deserved to look that good.

Wufei sniffed eloquently. 'I certainly do. You were verbally insulting and then you tried to force your way into my bed.'

'Well, now I didn't _know_ it was your bed, did I?' Zechs grinned over his cup of coffee, eyes dancing. Despite the mention of an apology, he didn't look remotely sorry. 'Come on, what was I supposed to think, finding a very lovely naked young man snuggled up to my pillows?'

'I thought you didn't remember. I for one would prefer to forget all about it,' Wufei said tartly.

'Oh, I do remember that particular incident and have no desire to forget. It was the one bright spot in what's been a truly horrendous week. You kiss very sweetly by the way.'

'I do not!' Wufei was scarlet to the tips of his ears; probably to the tips of his toenails, rushing the words about past an unfamiliar little voice that wanted to ask 'Do I?' He didn't have a lot of experience with kissing. Trowa was the one who'd always had the active love life, while Wufei and Heero preferred to hide behind a book and a laptop respectively.

He got another of those predatory grins in return. 'Since I doubt you go around kissing yourself, you'll have to allow me to be a better judge. I can think of a very effective way of settling this argument, you know?'

'Certainly not! That kiss last night was more than enough.'

'If you thought that was a kiss, honey, then Treize is doing something very wrong. That was just a nuzzle. An appetiser, if you will. Let me show you what a real kiss is like.'

He could move fast; Wufei was suddenly pinned against the door, a long, lean body pressed against his and awash with sensation. There were a few strands of that floss-fair hair drifting against his cheek,

'No, thank you.' He put one hand on Zechs' arm, meaning to push him away. It didn't quite happen. The other man's skin felt so warm under the silk; it would so very tempting to slide fingers under the shirt, to feel the skin beneath. He didn't. Instead, he summoned a particularly vicious glare and a tone to match. 'I have a boyfriend. He's even supposed to be a friend of yours, although I can't imagine why if this is the way you usually behave.'

'It takes two to tango,' Zechs grinned unrepentantly. 'How do you think Treize would feel if he knew you'd turned up in my bed last night? And you're not exactly fighting me off now.'

Damn. He was right; one of Wufei's hands, acting entirely on its own wishes, had somehow made its way to Zechs' hip, resting there like it belonged.

'It was my bed to begin with; not yours!' A singularly lame rejoinder; judging by the glint in Zechs' eyes. 'A minute ago, you said you wanted to apologise for your behaviour last night. If you think this is an apology, then you obviously don't have much experience in making them.'

'I don't actually,' Zechs said cheerfully, and then bent down to give Wufei a quick peck on one cheek. 'Let me kiss it better? I am sorry. I didn't mean to scare you last night.'

'You didn't _scare_ me!' Wufei bridled at the slight. There had been one moment of alarm only; perfectly natural in the circumstances. He hadn't been scared or anywhere near it.

'Good.' For the first time, his expression was actually serious. 'I never meant to….hurt you, you know.' Blue eyes were suddenly pleading with Wufei to understand. 'I just thought you'd changed your mind about sleeping with me, and then wanted to play hard to get at the start.'

'Zechs, stop,' Wufei said abruptly. 'You didn't do anything. I mean, you did stop once you realised it wasn't what I wanted…' OK, that was a black lie. Certainly, Zechs had stopped; Wufei hadn't really wanted him to. 'And I truly wasn't scared; if I'd wanted to, I could have easily thrown you out of bed.'

The blond smiled; it looked so much better than the worried look he'd been wearing. 'Could you indeed? No offence, but I somehow doubt that.'

Huh.

'Really?' Wufei asked sweetly, and Zechs was suddenly sprawled on the floor at his feet.

He didn't bother to get up straightway, just lay there laughing. 'Well, that served me right, didn't it? I should have guessed Treize wouldn't just go for a pretty face.'

'That's not what you seemed to think last night.' Wufei extended a hand to help him up. Zechs didn't let it go.

'Shall we agree to forget whatever foolishness I sprouted last night?' Long fingers squeezed gently.

'Does that mean you don't want to get Treize back?'

'God, did I say that?' Zechs grinned. 'Worried about a little competition, are you?'

'Absolutely not!' Wufei snatched his hand back, crossing both arms in front of his chest.

'You don't have to be. There were reasons why we broke up in the first place. Some of them still exist.' He shook his head, blond hair rippling over his shoulders. 'Right, have I grovelled sufficiently? I never meant to offend or insult you. I'd been drinking, and I've had an abysmal few days, and I was exhausted, and I took it out on you. Will you let me make you breakfast to make it up to you?'

'I suppose so.' This wasn't how he'd meant the morning to go. He'd meant to be icily courteous and dignified, but it was hard to freeze out someone who was smiling at you like – like that – and whose hair was hair was shining like white gold under the bright sunlight. It was hard not to remember how that hair had felt drifting against his skin.

'Wonderful.' He poured himself a second cup of coffee. 'I should probably know your name but I've forgotten it.'

'Wufei. And don't worry. You haven't forgotten. You just didn't bother to ask me last night.'

'How very uncouth of me. Wufei; that's appropriate. Unusual and exotic, just like you.'

'I thought I was just a gold-digging little tramp. That's what you said last night, or is that one of the things you've you forgotten?'

He meant the words to sting; Zechs just grinned. 'You practically told me as much yourself. And I imagine _unusual_ and _exotic_ are assets in your profession. As is your prowess in bed. You certainly seem to be doing rather well for yourself.'

Wufei wanted, suddenly, very much to _hit_ him. Or, far worse, to ask him what he meant about _prowess_ in bed? He didn't have any prowess!

'Now, drink your coffee before it gets cold,' Zechs said calmly. 'It's made with the finest Ethiopian coffee beans; I saw them being picked and ground myself.'

'Ethiopia?' Wufei snatched at the new topic like a man drowning in a sea of Zechs. 'Really? Is that where you've come from? What's it like?'

'Possibly the most stunning country on Earth.' Zechs stood, rummaging in the fridge. 'With the most charming people and the most gruelling poverty. What would you prefer; pancakes or omelette?'

'Omelette, please. Are you some sort of aid worker?'

'Yes, I thought you'd prefer savoury, somehow.' Zechs raised one mocking eyebrow at him. 'I'm sure you're already sweet enough. And, no, I'm a journalist. I was writing a piece on aid agencies in the developing world. Does Treize still have the herb garden outside the back door?'

'I've no idea.' Wufei spoke without thinking, and then gave himself a mental kick. 'I'm not interested in gardening.'

'Poor Treize. Always doomed to find partners who don't share his passion for roses.'

'Oh, I love _roses_!' Wufei sighed, back in bimbo-mode. It was rather scary how much fun that was. 'Especially red ones. After our first date, he sent me two dozen red rosebuds. I pressed some of them so I could keep them for ever.'

Zechs gave him a rather sceptical look. 'How charming.'

Wufei nodded enthusiastically. 'Oh, yes! I have a little memento from every date we've ever been on. Menus and pressed flowers and shells and pebbles from his beach house. And all his letters of course. He's so romantic!'

'Well, he's obviously found a kindred spirit in you.' Zechs rinsed some tomatoes and mushrooms under the tap. 'How did you two meet? I assume it was suitably romantic?'

'It was! I was working as a waiter – part-time you know, while I was still getting started as a model – and Treize came into the restaurant one night. I got into trouble for talking to him and not paying attention to any of the other customers, and Treize told my boss I was leaving with him, and just whisked me out. He's so masterful!'

Zechs looked rather like he wanted to get sick. Wufei sighed soulfully and hid a smile in his coffee cup. He wasn't sure which was harder to imagine; Treize Khushrenada doing such a thing in his parents' small family restaurant, or their faces if such a scenario had actually happened.

'So he rescued you from a life of menial servitude. I see. What happened to the modelling career?' Zechs asked, taking some cheese out of the fridge. 'Is that still on?'

'It's on hold right now. Treize doesn't like other people looking at me.' Wufei beamed up at the blond, eyes sparkling. He couldn't remember when he'd last had so much fun. 'I don't have time anyway. He likes me being here whenever he wants me, and of course I want to be with him all the time. Oh, excuse me. I'm expecting a call.'

He reached for the 'phone as it rang, but Zechs got to the receiver first, holding it out of Wufei's grasp and flicking it on to speaker 'phone.

'Hey, 'Fei!' Duo's excited voice bubbled over the line. 'You'll never guess! Trowa actually kissed me last night.'

'No!' Zechs gasped. 'Trowa kissed you? Really? Is that a good thing?'

'Zechs! Give me that 'phone _now_!' Wufei snapped and grabbed it.

Zechs gave him a cheeky grin and vanished out through the back door. Gods, it was like living with a half-trained, boisterous Labrador.

'Hey! Who was that?' Duo demanded. 'Have you got a secret lover stashed away there?'

'It's just a friend of Treize's. Never mind him; how did you get on last night? Did Trowa really kiss you?'

'Um, yeah.' Duo sounded as shy as Wufei had ever heard him. 'We ended up going to a movie and he drove me home. We sat outside for ages talking about stuff, and when I was going in, he leaned over and gave me this little kiss on the mouth.'

'Really? What was it like?'

'Nice,' Duo said quietly. 'There was no tongue, or anything, you know, but it just sort of felt affectionate and sweet and friendly.'

Wufei, who'd been kissed himself the previous night, thought those adjectives definitely didn't apply to Zechs' style of kissing.

'Well, that's good, isn't it?'

'I don't know, maybe it didn't mean anything. Maybe it was just a friend kiss. So, tell me about this guy.'

'I don't really know anything about him. He's called Zechs and he's an ex-boyfriend of Treize's. He's rude and rather obnoxious actually.'

'Is he hot? I bet he is. Can't see Treize going out with someone who's not a total stunner.'

'I suppose some people might call him attractive. He's got blond hair as long as yours, and he's probably a bit taller than Trowa.'

Duo whistled. 'Whee. He sounds super-hot. Is he?'

'He certainly is,' a smooth voice remarked in Wufei's ear. 'Why don't you come over and see for yourself?'

'Um, thanks, but I'm sort of interested in someone.'

'Well, we're none of us perfect.' Zechs' voice was silkily seductive, making Wufei shiver. 'I'm willing to overlook that small flaw if you're half as charming as you sound.'

'He's taken!' Wufei snapped. 'Duo, ignore him. I told you he was insufferable. I'll see you later, OK?'

'Sure. 'Bye, hot blond guy. 'Fei, I'll pick you up around twelve? Is that all right? I've got to work this morning for a couple of hours.'

'That's perfect. Thank you.' He rounded on Zechs, who was rinsing a bunch of herbs under the tap. 'Have you no morals whatsoever? Or do you only proposition people who are already in relationships?'

Zechs shrugged, somehow making the movement elegant and languid. '_Sort of_ seeing someone doesn't count as a relationship. Do your friends all call you 'Fei? It's charming.'

'No, they don't.' It sounded, on Zechs' lips, considerably more than charming. 'It's just a stupid nickname.'

'I like it. 'Fei.' He drew the syllable out, apparently liking the feel of it in his mouth. 'Yes, I think I'll call you that. Now, tell me, who is this Trowa person?'

'It's nothing to do with you!'

'All journalists are incurably curious.' Zechs dropped his herbs on the draining board, and slid open a drawer. 'Damn, he's moved everything. Where does he keep the sharp chopping knives?'

'I wouldn't know.'

'And he keeps you purely for decorative purposes?' Zechs shook his head, opening drawers as he walked around the kitchen. 'Oh, well, I suppose I can't blame him. How can you live in a house and not know where things are kept? Don't you ever even make yourself a sandwich or toast?'

'Treize takes me out to eat a lot,' Wufei retorted. 'And the housekeeper does that sort of thing, anyway. It's her _job_.'

'Well, God forbid you'd have to get your hands dirty. What would you like in your eggs? Just vegetables or do you like salmon or bacon?'

'Anything's fine. I won't eat much anyway.'

'Watching your figure?' Zechs grinned, giving him a quick up-and-down glance. 'I don't think you need to worry about getting fat, from what I saw of you last night.'

'I _told_ you, I don't want to talk about that! And I'm going out for lunch, so I don't want a big breakfast.'

'You have to eat something, or you'll fade away. Now, tell me about the delectable Duo and this Trowa person?'

'No. Like I said it's absolutely none of your business.'

'Snooping is what I do. But if you'd really rather not discuss your friends, I'm quite happy talking about you instead. I can ask Duo when he comes to collect you for lunch.'

'Oh, for God's sake!' Wufei huffed. 'All right. But if you mention any of this to them, I swear, I'll throw your precious coffee beans on the compost heap!'

'I won't say a word, I promise.'

'Well, it's sort of complicated. Trowa and I have known each other since we were children; when we went to university we met Duo and Quatre, who was an exchange student from Jordan. Trowa and Quatre were a couple for over three years; then Quatre went home because his father was very ill, and basically he ended up promising to go back home for good and marry a girl his parents knew.'

'Please don't tell me he actually did it!' Zechs groaned.

'I'm afraid so. His father made him promise on his deathbed; said it was the only way he'd die happy, knowing his son had given up his deviant lifestyle and that he'd end up having children of his own.'

'The idiot. Promises obtained under duress aren't worth a damn. Fine, he let the old man die happy; there was no reason to go ahead and actually _keep_ the promise. Now, your friends are miserable, the poor girl he's married will spend her life being miserable and God help any children they have.'

'That's what I think,' Wufei agreed, surprised to find someone who shared this view. Heero thought Quatre had done the only honourable thing. Duo didn't like to criticise his best friend, and Trowa never talked about it. It was easier, maybe, to pretend that Quatre had never had a choice. 'But anyway, that's the way things ended up. Duo's had a crush on Trowa ever since they met, but we all thought he and Quat were perfect soulmates.'

'Then they'd still be together.'

'I suppose you're right.' It was something he'd thought before, although he'd never said it to his friends.

'Now, where would you like to eat?' Zechs slid omelettes onto two plates. 'Can you bear to slum it in the kitchen or do you insist on the dining room?'

'Here is fine. I do love the dining room, though, don't you? I think it's so elegant!'

'Really?' Zechs wrinkled his nose. 'You like all that dark panelling and oil paintings of his ancestors? It used to put me off my food.'

'It's your house, too,' Wufei objected. 'Why didn't you change things if you hated it so much?'

'It was never really mine. Treize insisted on putting my name on the ownership deed. I think he thought I'd be more willing to spend more time in Sanque if we owned a home together.' He shrugged. 'I don't really blame him; it can't have been easy having a boyfriend who was on the move non-stop.'

'Did it help?'

'I was only twenty two; just starting out in my career. Treize said he understood, but he hated it really. Hated that I was jetting off to the most dangerous spots in the world and never being around to attend the opera with him, or be here for his dinner parties.'

'Well, I can understand that, in a way. Would I have ever read anything you've written, or are you not published in Sanque? I don't ever remember seeing your name in the papers.'

Blue eyes glimmered. 'I don't write for fashion magazines. And I somehow doubt you are interested in current affairs.'

Wufei gave him a dainty little smile. 'Oh, I'm not. The news is always so depressing! And I never know where half of the countries are. But Treize likes me to know that sort of thing, so I can talk to people when we go to parties.'

'Of course,' Zechs said dryly. 'I write under my real name. Milliardo Peacecraft.'

Wufei promptly choked on a mouthful of coffee; Zechs helpfully gave him a vigorous slap on the back.

'I know you! You've won all sorts of awards; I read the book you published last year, that collection of interviews.' Oops, that was probably a bit too much enthusiasm. 'I mean, Treize gave it to me. He never said that he knew you though.'

'Didn't he?' Zechs didn't sound particularly troubled. 'Do you want my autograph? Here's breakfast to be going on with.'

'Thank you.' He could cook as well as write, Wufei decided, taking his first mouthful. Eggs cooked perfectly with the fresh herbs and chopped mushrooms.

'You're welcome. I'd have made more if you weren't going out for lunch. Now, why is Duo collecting you? Does he live nearby?'

'No; he lives on the other side of the city, actually. I don't have a car.'

Zechs gave him a surprised glance. 'Treize hasn't given you one?'

'He wants to, but he's looking for the perfect model. It doesn't matter; when he's here, he drives me everywhere I want to go.'

'How lovely. You can call Duo and tell him he doesn't need to come all the way out here. I'm going into town myself; I can take you.'

'It's fine. I don't want to take you out of your way.'

'God, do you have to argue over every little thing? We're both going into town; it won't hurt me to drop you to wherever you're meeting your friends.'

'But it could be on the other side of the city!'

Zechs gave a little _huff_ sound of pure exasperation. 'I'm going to St. Gabriel's Hospital. Is that remotely near where you want to go?'

'Um, yes. It is. Thank you. I'm sorry. You're not sick, are you?' He certainly didn't look it; maybe he had some obscure tropical disease. Or tapeworms.

Zechs grinned. 'What, no crack about how I must be going to the Psych Ward?' He tapped one hand against his left knee. Wufei hadn't noticed, but he'd carefully propped that leg on a spare chair. 'I broke my leg a year or so ago, and it's been giving trouble ever since. I need to have reconstructive surgery on my knee; that's why I'm back in Sanque for now. I thought I was going to have to go to the States, but one of their top surgeons is spending a year at St. Gabriel's. Now, do you want a lift or not? I'll be leaving around ten. I need to do a couple of things on the way.'

'That's fine.' It would save Duo having to drive across town, which made sense. It had nothing to do with the fact that he would be getting another thirty minutes of Zechs' company. Nothing at all.

'How did you break your leg? Or do you not want to talk about it?'

Zechs offered him a graceful shrug. 'It was a road accident. It broke in three places and it's never set properly. My fault entirely; I insisted on walking when it wasn't properly healed.' He tapped the leg again; a little gesture that seemed to be unconscious. 'I was after a story, of course. The last doctor who saw me said it could take up to a year and three or four surgeries to fix it.'

'Was it worth it?' Wufei asked curiously.

'Oh, yes. Well, I think so. Sometimes, the world needs to be informed of certain events.' He made a face. 'On the other hand, you can ask me that question in twelve months' time and you might get a different answer. I hate hospitals.'

'Me too.' Wufei mopped up the last of his egg with a slice of bread. He really wanted to know more about the_ road accident, _and the story, but his bimbo-persona wouldn't be interested in any of that. 'Thank you for breakfast. It was really good.'

'My pleasure.' Zechs stood, collecting empty plates and cups and heading for the sink.

'Can I help you wash up?'

One ironic eyebrow lifted. 'Do you actually know how?'

'I know how to use the dishwasher!'

'Hardly worth putting it on for these few things. I'll wash them myself. And no, you don't need to help. I don't want Treize accusing me of giving his lover dish pan hands.'

_Lover_.

It sounded so much more intimate than _boyfriend_ or _partner_, especially to someone who'd never really had either.

'Well, I can dry.' He made a show of searching for a clean towel, conscious of Zechs' amused gaze following him. Oh, God. This was insane. All of it. The physical attraction could be rationalised easily enough. Zechs was very attractive. Wufei had known he was gay for years, known that he liked men, but it had always been a rather abstract concept. There had never been any one particular man.

None of that explained why he liked watching Zechs smile, or wanted so badly to slough off the silly airhead personality and just talk to him.

They cleared up together, an oddly companionable thing to do. Now that he was looking for it, he could Zechs moving a little stiffly, putting most of his weight on the right leg. Then Wufei fed the cat, and Zechs watered the plants on the window ledge. It was, Wufei thought, the way couples started their day, with a shared breakfast and then sharing the chores afterwards.

He liked it.


	3. Escalating Hostilities

Disclaimer: The GW characters do not belong to me, and I make no monetary profit from writing.

Note: Many thanks to Kaeru Shisho for editing, and to everyone who has been kind enough to review.

**Escalating Hostilities: **

They both vanished into their separate bedrooms after the kitchen had been cleaned. Wufei made a quick call to Treize, explaining that everything had been sorted out, and there was no need to contact him.

Then he called Duo.

'Hey! I was waiting for you to ring back. What's the deal with the hottie?'

'Oh, don't ask,' Wufei groaned, flinging himself full length on the bed. The bed that didn't contain Zechs. 'I don't really know; he just flew in from Africa last night, and he needed a place to stay. I'm not sure what his plans are.'

'Why's he staying with you?'

'It's complicated. He and Treize are co-owners of the house so he's entitled to be here if he wants. He thinks I'm Treize's boyfriend.'

'Ah, why?' Duo asked, reasonably enough.

'I told him I was. I don't know, Duo, it's complicated. I didn't want him calling Treize and disturbing things, not on Heero's holiday. He's been looking forward to it for so long, and you know how hard he works.'

'Why would he disturb anything?'

'Because he told me last night that he wants Treize back.' He'd said as much, and then proceeded to maul Wufei in bed. Asshole, as Duo would say.

'I still don't get it. Yeah, I can see why anyone'd want Treize, but he's happy with Heero. Some ex turning up won't change that.'

'I _know_! But he was irritating, and he annoyed me, and he just took one look at me and assumed I was a bimbo, and I just want Heero to have a few prefect days with Treize. Anyway, we had a talk this morning, and apparently he doesn't want Treize after all.'

'Right.' Duo didn't sound like he had a clue what was going on. 'So, what? He thinks you're Heero?'

'No, I'm me. He doesn't know about Heero. But he seemed to think I was a total gold-digging toy-boy so I'm pretending to be.'

The rest of his explanation was drowned in a gale of laugher. 'Oh, man, you're killing me! _You're_ pretending to be a toy-boy! No way could you carry that off!

'I'm carrying it off very well actually!' Wufei started laughing himself. 'It's rather fun. But I keep saying the wrong thing, and then having to cover.'

'But…can't you just tell him the truth? I mean, he's going to find out as soon as Treize and Heero get home, right? Or sooner, if he calls Treize?'

'Well, he can't call him for the next two days anyway. I just called Treize and they're going on an overnight dogsled trip, and then they're flying home the next day.'

'So then blond guy can't mess things up for them, so what's the point in this little masquerade of yours?' Duo wondered. 'It's not like he won't find out as soon as they get home.'

'What am I supposed to say?' Wufei demanded. 'There's no point. It's not like I'm ever likely to meet him again after this; I don't even know if he's planning to stay here another night or look for somewhere else. And honestly, I wouldn't know where to start with explaining. He'd probably think I was an escaped lunatic or a compulsive liar or something. It would be mortifying? '

'Oho,' Duo crowed down the 'phone. 'You _like_ this guy!'

'No! Well, yes. Maybe a little.'

'Now, who's being a compulsive liar? It's about time you finally met someone you liked! Now, go tell him you are and then jump those sexy blond bones of his. Or let him jump you. Go!'

'Duo, I can't do that.' Wufei wound the telephone cord around his fingers. 'It's …complicated. He tried to, well, jump me last night when I'd gone to bed, and…'

'Whoa!' His friend's voice was suddenly ice-cold. 'He _what_?'

'It wasn't like that. It was, I don't know, he'd been flirting a bit downstairs and then he propositioned me, and then when I wasn't actually sleeping in Trieze's room, he thought I'd taken him up on the offer. Nothing happened, really. He just kissed me.'

'Was it good?'

'Amazing.'

'Well, at least _one_ of us got a bit of proper action last night,' Duo observed. ''Fei, I don't get your problem. You like this guy; he's attracted. What's the problem here?'

'He's the sort of person who hits on other people's boyfriends,' Wufei said flatly. 'He knew I was Treize's boyfriend, well, supposedly, and he still wanted me to sleep with him. I'd never want to be with someone like that.'

'No, you wouldn't,' Duo said quietly. 'Sorry.'

'It's OK. Like I said, I doubt I'll ever even see him again. He's a journalist; he seems to be abroad all the time. He's only back in Sanque to see a doctor.'

'A journalist I've ever heard of? What's his other name?'

'You'll have heard of him. Milliardo Peacecraft.'

'You're seriously shitting me!' Duo gasped. 'The guy's _famous_. And you've got him in your house! 'Fei, how did you not recognise him? You've got his book for God's sake, and there's a picture of him on the back.'

'Maybe because I didn't expect a world-famous journalist to walk into the house I'm care-taking,' Wufei retorted. _Or into his bedroom, come to that._ 'And that photo is black and white, and he must have his hair tied back because you can't see how long it is.'

'Well, get his autograph for me. I'd better go; I've got an essay to finish up for next week.'

'Do you need any help?' Duo was a brilliant engineer and a gifted mathematician but he'd have been the first to admit his writing skills weren't all that they could be.

'Might get you to look it over when I finish, if you don't mind?'

'Not at all. Oh, I actually rang to say that Zechs is driving me into town, so I'll just meet you at the café.'

'Chauffeuring you around now, is he?' Duo whistled. 'Nice. Right, I'll see you.'

At precisely ten, they pulled out of Treize's gateway. It had been a wasted morning. He'd tried to immerse himself in completing an assignment and, for the first time ever, found the convoluted politics of the Byzantine Empire less enthralling than real life.

That couldn't be a good sign.

Wufei wasn't terribly interested in cars, but he'd spent enough time around Duo and Trowa to know that Zechs' vintage sports car had to be something special. People kept turning to look at it as they drove past. Or maybe they were admiring the driver. Probably.

'I need to make a couple of stops first, if that's all right. Would you be terribly bored going into a bookshop? I know what hospitals are like; I could be waiting hours for my appointment and I need to get something to read.'

Wufei shrugged. 'That's OK. I think there's a bookstall at the hospital though.'

Zechs made a face. 'Trashy best-sellers. No, thank you.' He pulled up outside Eason's Book Shop, one of Wufei's favourite places in the universe. 'If you want to stay in the car, I won't be long.'

Oh, _no_. He couldn't do that. It would be heretical. Especially when they might have that book he'd ordered the previous week. Admittedly, no one had called him to say it had arrived, but maybe they'd forgotten, and the poor volume on the Avignon Papacy had been thrown into a corner, unloved and unwanted…

'No, I actually have a book on order for Treize's birthday.'

They both got out of the car, and Zechs took Wufei's arm, guiding him inside. 'You don't mind, do you? My leg can be rather painful; sometimes I need a little support.'

'It seemed fine this morning,' Wufei said tartly and got a glimmering smile in return.

'Yes, but that was before I was flung on to a very hard kitchen floor. Just help me up these steps?'

They entered the shop in silence, Wufei struggling with guilt over the fact that maybe he had hurt the other man, and more guilt that he was enjoying the little intimacy. It was a relief when Zechs let him go to browse through the fiction section.

They didn't have his book, actually, but promised faithfully to call when it did turn up. Without even realising it, Wufei's feet led him upstairs, finding the wonderful history section, and a fat book to browse through.

'Looking at the pictures?' a voice asked over his shoulder.

'I am actually, yes,' Wufei said, eyes intent on the book. Such a lovely thing; reproductions of early illuminated Christian manuscripts, mostly from Ireland. He'd never be able to afford the thing; it wasn't remotely his period so he could never justify the expense, but it was so lovely to look at.

'It's beautiful,' Zechs agreed softly, one finger reaching out to touch the page. 'It's miraculous, isn't it, to think of those monks, centuries ago, in their little huts, producing these sorts of things?'

'I know.' Wufei turned a page to show his favourite picture; a dragon surrounded by Celtic knotwork. 'I love this; it's from the Book of Kells in Ireland.'

Zechs nodded. 'I've seen the original a couple of times. Have you ever been to Dublin?'

'Not yet. I'd like to, though.' He put the book carefully back on the shelf, noting Zechs was carrying an armful of books. A couple of thrillers by an author Duo liked, and the rest were non-fiction. History and current affairs. That must be marvellous; to be able to sweep through a bookshop and gather up anything you liked without having to think about cost.

Still, material possessions weren't important and one day, when he was curator of a library somewhere, he'd be able to afford to that too.

'Aren't you buying it?'

When Wufei shook his head, Zechs reached out and added it to his pile. 'A small present, for putting up with me.'

'Thank you, but I can't let you do that.'

'Of course you can. Why shouldn't I buy a gift for an old friend's partner?'

Oh, that was even worse. He certainly couldn't accept it under false pretences.

'It's too expensive.' He put the book firmly back on its shelf. 'And I don't think Treize would like other men buying me things.'

Zechs shrugged. 'I'm he'd survive. I'm sure you don't put up a struggle when he tries to give you things.'

'Of course not!' Wufei was all wide-eyed innocence. 'That's different. He's my boyfriend.'

'Of course he is,' Zechs said dryly. 'Come on.'

Their next stop was a large gourmet delicatessen; Wufei had been there with Quatre but never since he'd left. The first thing he saw on entering was a large display of Quatre's favourite Belgian truffles.

'You like these?' Zechs threw a large box into his basket.

'I told you, you can't buy me things.'

Zechs frowned at him. 'The universe doesn't actually revolve around you, 'Fei. I happen to love these chocolates and it's been over a year since I've had them.' Then he winked. 'I may actually allow you to have one or two, if you stop arguing about every little thing.'

'I'm not arguing. Just stating my opinion. And don't call me that.'

'But it suits you so perfectly! What does Treize call you?'

Wufei met his eyes defiantly, gritting his teeth and trying so desperately not to laugh. 'His rosebud.'

The blond _did_ laugh, and it was totally infectious.

'Oh, dear.' Zechs wiped his eyes. 'You, my lovely 'Fei, are utterly priceless.'

'What's that supposed to mean? Stop calling me …things like that.'

'It means whatever you want it to. And you are very lovely, and I see no reason whatsoever not to say so. Now, come on. I need to get some things upstairs.'

'I suppose that means you'll want to lean on me again?'

'Actually, no. I think the muscles have loosened up a little. I'll do this instead.' The hand not holding the basket reached out and took Wufei's in a light grasp. 'What would you like for dinner tonight?'

'You can't hold my hand! Not here!' Wufei hissed.

'Oho, does that mean I can hold it somewhere else?' Zechs took no notice whatsoever of that objection, pulling Wufei towards the stairs. 'Don't be silly now. Treize won't mind. He'll be glad I'm taking such good care of you.'

'But…' Wufei gave up, for the moment. He didn't want to make a scene and it was rather pleasant, that clasp of warm fingers around his own. 'You don't need to buy any food; there's plenty in the house.'

'Mmm. Treize's taste in food isn't quite mine. All those rich sauces with red meat. Do you like fish? Salmon?'

'Yes, of course, but you can't buy food for me.'

'You,' Zechs swung them both into a quiet corner, 'are going to stop objecting to every single thing I say or I am going to kiss you until you have no breath to argue with anything. I am imposing on your privacy so it's only right that I give you some small thing in return.'

'But you…'

''Fei, my lovely 'Fei, weren't you paying attention?' His voice was a low, husky growl. 'Or is that you want a kiss?'

'No!' A total lie. 'Fine, buy whatever you want. I'll eat it.'

'Not good enough. I want you to tell me what you want.'

'Excuse me?'

'To eat. Naturally.' Zechs eyes danced gleefully. 'Listen, I've been surviving on aeroplane food for the past three days, and before that I was living on the plainest food you can imagine, among people who had almost nothing. I've been dreaming of going shopping for weeks, and it's much more fun to have company.'

Wufei nodded, and the next half hour did indeed turn out to be fun. They bought long loaves of Italian rustic bread, and cheeses and a whole salmon, and fresh pasta, and exotic fruits and a sinfully decadent dark chocolate torte for dessert.

They were laughing and talking about food and favourite recipes when they finally loaded the car with packages.

'I thought you didn't know how to cook?' Zechs commented, turning the key.

Wufei went slowly red. Damn! 'I like watching Treize, and I love watching cookery programmes on TV.'

'Ah, yes. I've seen some of those celebrity chefs. Cooking is the new sex, I believe.'

'That's ridiculous.'

'Not at all. They're both such sensual pursuits, don't you think? All about taste and smell and sensation and seeking perfection? And cooking with a lover is wonderful; so many opportunities to touch and lick melted chocolate off one finger or share a kiss after tasting a perfect sauce.'

He gave Wufei a very deliberate, saucy wink. 'And using a pestle and mortar offers all kinds of delicious opportunities for two. Hands on top of one another; bodies moving together… oh, yes. I can give you cookery lessons if you like?'

'No, thank you.' Oh, Gods. He'd never be able to grind his own herbs now without imagining…that.

Idiot.

'Why are we stopping?' Wufei looked up in surprise as Zechs swung the car to a halt outside a small office block.

'We're going house hunting. Well, I am.' He grinned, getting out of the car, and opening Wufei's door. 'I can't live with Treize forever. I thought you'd be pleased at the prospect of getting rid of me.'

Wufei shrugged, letting Zechs take his hand and lead him into the small estate agent's. It was easier than arguing.

'Are you planning to settle back in Sanque then?'

'I'm not sure. I'll have to be here for the next ten or twelve months, for my leg. After that, well, I like the idea of having my own home; somewhere to come back to.'

The woman behind the desk perked up at the sight of two prospective customers, offering coffee and a sheaf of brochures and discreetly asking about price range. Zechs's answer was more than Wufei could ever imagine owning, but considerably less than Treize's opulent home must be worth.

The houses he seemed to like were fairly modest; expensive only because of their location on the seafront, or bordering the Botanic Gardens.

'I really like this one,' Wufei suggested. He'd never been house-hunting before and it was rather enjoyable. The property he'd selected was a two-bedroom townhouse with a converted attic. The master bedroom had a skylight and a small balcony overlooking the bay, and there was a small, secluded back garden.

'Mmm. It is nice. I like the kitchen. All those granite surfaces. We'd need to redo the garden though. I don't like all those fussy flowerbeds, do you?'

'No. I like simple designs.' He suddenly realised just what Zechs had said. 'What did you mean; we?'

'Did I say that?' Zechs's expression was all innocence. 'A slip of the tongue. Will you come and look at it with me this afternoon?'

'Yes, please.' Wufei looked at his watch. 'I'm sorry. Would you mind if we left now? It's twenty to twelve.'

'Of course.' Zechs made a quick appointment and off they went.

'Here you are,' Zechs pulled up outside the small café where Wufei had arranged to meet the others, and slid out of his seat.

'You can't come in!' Wufei glared at him. 'You've got your hospital appointment.'

'Not for another hour,' Zechs said airily. 'I should probably eat something first, just to keep my blood sugars up. And I'd like to meet your friends. Now, come on.'

Duo's eyes, when he saw them holding hands, were out on stalks; Trowa lifted one eyebrow briefly and then went back to gazing into his coffee.

'This is Zechs; he's a friend of Treize's. Duo, Trowa.'

'A pleasure,' Zechs beamed around. 'I do hope you don't mind me intruding on you for a few minutes. I have an appointment at St. Gabriel's at one, and I'd really rather not spend more time there than necessary.'

'No, that's fine,' Duo told him, giving Wufei a puzzled _I thought you said he was a jerk_ glance.

Zechs then proceeded to charm the socks of both of them, discussing music and motorbikes and wildlife as if he'd known them all his life.

'What's the deal?' Duo whispered when to Wufei, when the other two were deep in a discussion of African wind instruments. 'He's great. I'd totally go for him if it wasn't for Trowa. And the fact that he's totally into you!'

'What?' Wufei demanded; then caught Zechs looking up at him.

'Is everything all right?'

'Fine, fine. Duo and I are just going, um, out for a sec.'

Zechs smiled at him, giving his hand a brief squeeze. 'Don't be too long, sweetheart. Should I be worried about my ears burning?'

Wufei's own ears; every facial feature he possessed, were scarlet as he and Duo walked out onto the small terrace. He wasn't used to people touching him in public, or using endearments, and Duo had a colossal smirk on his face.

'What do you mean; he's _into_ me?'

Duo rolled his eyes eloquently. 'Duh! He keeps looking over at you, making sure you're OK, and that whole hand holding thing when you came in and calling you '_Fei_ and _sweetheart_.…You guys look great together, by the way. He's _gorgeous_! And perfect for you; a writer who's really into politics and history and all the stuff you like.'

'He thinks I'm with Treize!'

'But you're not! You only said that; tell him the truth, that is was just a sort of joke. I bet he'll be thrilled. I swear, the only reason he's not making serious moves on you right now is 'cause he thinks you're already taken!' Duo's attention was suddenly caught by something else. 'Whoa! Look at that sweet, sweet car. Isn't she a beauty?'

'It belongs to Zechs. Or, well, I don't know if it's actually his. Maybe he just hired it at the airport.'

'You don't _just hire_ a 1966 E-type Jag, Chang.' Duo was virtually drooling. 'Even you should know that.'

He was still crooning about the car's many perfections as they walked back into the café. Zechs obliged him with a brief history; he'd restored the thing himself, apparently, and Treize had offered to keep it in his garage.

'I'll have to take you out for a drive sometime, if you like classic cars.' It was said idly enough, but Trowa's hand clenched around his coffee mug. Interesting. 'Perhaps tomorrow, if you're not doing anything?'

'He is,' Trowa said promptly.

'No, I'm not,' Duo interrupted. 'I don't have any plans; I'd love to go for a drive, Zechs.'

'How lovely. We can make a day of it, don't you think? I hear there are some lovely places along the coast, a few hours of the city. We could stop for dinner, and if you don't have anywhere to be on Sunday, we could find somewhere to stay the night. If you're agreeable?'

Like that, the relaxed atmosphere in the little coffee shop took a dive into glacial and dangerous. Zechs was leaning back, the faintest shadow of a smile on his lips; Trowa looked furious.

Duo just looked confused; he'd been wrong about Zechs liking Wufei. It was Duo he was interested in then. Anyone would be. He was outgoing and sexy and fun and all things Wufei wasn't. People like Zechs weren't interested in shy, scholarly types. That was just how it was.

'You do have plans,' Trowa said suddenly, getting to his feet and dragging Duo up with him. 'With me.' When Duo finally was released he was rumpled and glassy-eyed and had just enough presence of mind to give Wufei a feeble wave as he was hauled out of the restaurant.

'There now.' Zechs' tone positively reeked of smugness. 'That went well, didn't it?'

'_What_ went well?' Wufei, with difficulty, suppressed an urge to fling the crockery at that sleek blond head. He worked in a restaurant; the staff would only have to clean up his mess and that wouldn't be fair. 'You thinking you can interfere like that in other people's lives? I _told_ you Duo was interested in Trowa, and you still went ahead and – and propositioned him, you bastard. I can't believe I let you talk me into bringing you here. I hope you're happy now with all the trouble you've caused.'

Furiously, he shook off Zechs hand on his arm. 'Don't touch me! God, I don't want you anywhere near me.'

Zechs didn't follow when he stalked out of the restaurant. Well, of course not. Why would he? Wufei hadn't been anything but a little diversion on a bad day.


	4. Peace Talks

Disclaimer: the GW characters do not belong to me and I make no profit from writing.

Note: many thanks to KS for all her contributions to the story, especially the ending, to Cinnamon Selkie who asked for a 6x5 story, and to everyone who has reviewed.

**Peace Talks:**

He was halfway down the street and moving fast when Zechs caught up with him. Damn the man! If he wanted Duo, why hadn't he gone after him?

'Wufei, wait. We need to talk about this.'

'I don't _need_ to do anything, especially not with you.' Wufei shook off the hand that had the temerity to rest on his hand and glared at its owner.

'We most certainly do, and we can't have this conversation in the street. Can we go somewhere a little more private?'

'I thought you were supposed to have a hospital appointment. Or was all that about your leg a lie?' Wufei spat at him.

'No. No, it wasn't. If you like, I can show you the scars from my three previous surgeries.'

'Why don't you show Duo? He's obviously the one you're interested in.'

'You have it all wrong, sweetheart. _You're_ the one I'm extremely interested in.'

'Which is why you invited _Duo_ on a date?'

'Hardly a date,' Zechs said quietly. 'It was obvious that those two just needed someone to give them the push in the right direction. It worked, didn't it?'

Wufei sniffed. 'What would you have done if he'd accepted?'

'Then I imagine that I would have enjoyed a very pleasant outing with a charming companion, even if not the one I would have ideally chosen. And you could have come along as chaperone. As it is, things worked out rather nicely. I'm sure Duo and Trowa are having a splendid time right now assuring each other how they feel.'

'So you expect me to believe all that…flirting was just to set Duo up with Trowa?' Wufei flung at him. 'I don't believe you for one second.'

'Well, of course it wasn't. That was an unexpected bonus; I'm not quite that altruistic.' He bent down to murmur in Wufei's ear. 'Wasn't it obvious, sweet? I was trying to make you jealous. And it worked rather well.'

'Why would I be jealous? I've already _got_ someone. This is all just a game to you, isn't it?' Wufei glared at him, wanting to slap that smug smile off his face 'You're bored and this is some sort of entertainment for you. Well, it's not, Zechs. You're interfering in people's lives. It's not a joke!'

'I know. I'm sorry; that wasn't what I meant.' Zechs' eyes, fixed firmly on Wufei's face, were as serious as he'd ever seen them. 'Please, can we just talk about this?'

'You've got your meeting with that surgeon.'

'This is more important. I'm used to living with a broken leg; I'm not sure if I could cope with a broken heart.'

'Oh, shag off!' Wufei shot at him. 'Just leave me alone! I told you, I don't want to play whatever stupid game you're playing.'

'It's not a game.' The blond grabbed his hand, pulling him close. 'Wufei, let me explain. Please. I'll move out of the house if you want, so you'll never have to see me again, but just let me talk to you first. Please?'

He could feel Zechs' warm fingers curling around his; a simple enough touch but one that felt right and natural and at the same time was exploding fireworks along his skin where Zechs was holding him.

Gods, they were standing on one of the main streets in Sanque. Admittedly, two men holding hands wasn't quite a rare sight in this most liberal of countries, but heads still turned to look at him, doubtless because of how Zechs looked. It was no place for a private conversation.

'All right,' he said finally. 'But go to the hospital first. I'll see you back at the house.'

Instead of heading straight home, Wufei took a long walk by the harbour, trying to work out his feelings for the other man. He thought about calling Duo, but that wasn't fair; not when he and Trowa needed some time alone.

He thought about calling Quatre.

In the end, he called Heero; it was still early morning in Canada so maybe they hadn't left for their trip yet.

'Hi! His friend greeted him warmly. 'How are things? Is Zechs behaving himself?'

'You know about him?'

'Yes, of course. He's Treize's ex boyfriend. Is he driving you insane? I've already told Treize off for letting him stay in the house when you're there. Do you want him to tell Zechs to leave?'

'No. I don't think so. I can tell him myself. Heero, it's … all a bit complicated. For one thing, he thinks I'm you.'

'Why?' Heero always did like to get straight to the heart of every question.

'It's …rather a long story,' Wufei said evasively, no longer entirely sure either. 'He wasn't very nice when I first met him, and assumed I was Treize's new…boyfriend, and I let him believe it. Anyway, now he – well, he seems to like me, and I'm not sure what to do about any of it.'

'Do you like him?'

'I think so. I know I do. He's exasperating and rude and he keeps _teasing_ me, but he makes me laugh, and it's exciting just being with him. It's nothing like I thought it would be. '

_Like Trowa and Quatre_ was what he meant. He knew he didn't need to say it, not to Heero.

'It's not like that.' he said softly. 'The way they finished each other's sentences, they always knew what the other was thinking. That way they looked at each other, like no one else in the universe mattered. I thought that was how it should be.'

Heero laughed softly. 'They weren't perfect, 'Fei. I know we thought they were, but if they'd been as perfect as all that, they'd still be together. Anyway, I know you. You'd be bored stiff with that sort of relationship. You know you would. You need someone who'll challenge you. I didn't like Treize very much when I met him first, remember? But he does make me laugh, and he's definitely exciting to be with. Just give Zechs a chance.'

Wufei nodded resolutely. 'You're right. Thank you. Speaking of Trowa, I think he and Duo may finally have started to sort things out.'

'Finally!' Heero sounded relieved. 'I thought we were going to have to lock the two of them up together.'

'Well, that would probably have worked too.' Wufei had to pause before the next thing. 'I miss him.' With Heero, he didn't have to elaborate.

'So do I. So many stupid little things. There was someone playing the violin last night at the restaurant. That piece by Bach that Quatre liked.'

'Yes.' He knew exactly what Heero meant. Classical music on the radio; cucumber and cream cheese sandwiches. It was a year since Quatre had left and Wufei still had to cross the road to avoid walking past Quat's favourite Lebanese restaurant.

'He'll be glad to hear about you finding someone. He always wanted that.'

'Yes.' He would tell Quatre because they still talked. Talked carefully, skating around so many topics. Of course, Quatre would be glad for him. The last time they'd spoken, Quatre had hinted obliquely that Farida might be pregnant. It hadn't been that much of a surprise. They'd been married for over eight months, and Quatre had never been one to shirk a responsibility. Perhaps it had been more; he'd always claimed he was bisexual rather than gay, and Farida was beautiful. Maybe she was clever too, knowing that Quatre would never leave a child.

'I should let you go,' Wufei said finally. 'I'm sorry I bothered you; I hope I didn't interfere with any plans.'

'Wufei, talking to you for five minutes is hardly going to interfere with any plans. We're just having a lazy morning in bed, anyway. I'd better get back before Treize thinks I've abandoned him. Good luck with Zechs!'

Treize's house was not in an area well served by public transport, especially not on a Saturday afternoon. It took him two buses and then a long walk to get there; Zechs' car was already parked outside.

Zechs was on the 'phone when he let himself in.

'Dinner would be delightful, yes. No, I don't have any plans for tomorrow. I'll have to check with him, but it's fine for me. Thank you so much. It was a pleasure talking to you, Mrs. Chang.'

'You were talking to my _mother_?' Wufei literally flew through the kitchen door. 'How dare you?'

Zech held up both hands in a gesture that was presumably meant to be placatory. 'I'm sorry. The hospital said they'd call with my next appointment, and when the phone rang, I just answered without thinking. Your mother's an incredibly charming, easygoing lady.' He offered Wufei a smile that was probably meant to be charming too. 'She must be so disappointed to have a son who argues over every tiny thing.'

'I'm well aware that my parents find me a disappointment,' Wufei said coldly. 'But thank you so much for pointing it out anyway. Were you serious about moving out, or was that another lie?'

'I was making an incredibly stupid joke.' Zechs caught up to him before he reached the staircase, whirling him into his arms and just holding him. 'For someone who makes his living from words, I can't believe how badly I'm managing this. Maybe I should just show you how I feel about you, hmm? God, I've been wanting to do this all day.'

He captured Wufei's lips with excruciating slowness, giving him plenty of time to pull away if he wanted. He didn't want. He wanted this; that mouth moving over his, and those arms firmly latched about him.

'Now, talk to me. Please?'

Wufei wasn't quite sure how they'd ended up on the ground; Zechs seated on the bottom step and Wufei curled in his lap.

'I think I like kissing you better.'

'I _knew_ you were going to be horribly demanding,' Zechs mock-grumbled. 'My sweet, I could kiss you until the moon falls into the sea and the stars burn themselves out. Actually, I'm greatly looking forward to it. But there are a couple of things we need to discuss first, don't you think?'

'Oh!' Wufei blushed, suddenly remembering one of them. Somehow, kissing Zechs and being kissed very thoroughly in return, drove every rational thought out of his head. 'There's something I have to tell you. I'm not really Treize's boyfriend.'

'I know that.' Zechs actually looked rather amused. 'Don't be angry, but I've known all along. Treize and I do talk occasionally, you know. I knew he was dating someone called Heero, and he's bored me terribly over the past few months raving about Heero's many perfections, When I first saw you last night, I assumed you had to be Heero and then by the time I remembered that Treize mentioned his new love having blue eyes, you were already claiming to be him. Why did you let me go on believing it? I couldn't work that out.'

Wufei bit his lip. 'Because, well, you were utterly obnoxious to me. Heero's my closest friend; more like a brother really. This holiday is a big thing for him. He's had an awful life. His parents died when he was a baby, and his guardian was some distant relation who was practically a mad scientist, and never paid any attention to him. He virtually lived at my house when we were younger; my parents still think of him as their second son. Then, when we got to university, J was diagnosed with cancer and Heero spent four years taking care of him _and_ studying. It's only in the last year or so that he's been able to make his own life. He's started his own IT consultancy firm, and then he met Treize, and this is the first time he's ever been away with a boyfriend. I didn't want you calling them and stirring up trouble so, well, I pretended to be him.'

'What a very good friend you are.' Zechs kissed the top of his head. 'And what an awful impression I must have given you. I can't apologise enough for that. I was exhausted and depressed and my leg was killing me, and I just wanted to crawl into an empty space and lick my wounds.'

'I suppose I can understand that. You said you wanted to get him back.'

'Did I really?' Zechs shook his head in wonderment. 'No, I don't want that in the least.'

'I can't believe you knew all along!'

'Well, I didn't know all of it. I was rather intrigued by why someone, who so clearly wasn't Treize's boyfriend, was pretending to be.' He grinned. 'As it happens, even if I hadn't known Heero's name or anything about him, I would have known you weren't Treize's lover. I do know him rather well. That deliciously argumentative stubborn streak of yours would drive him insane.'

Wufei sniffed. 'You let me act like a…a bimbo! I made a total fool of myself! Why didn't you say something?'

'Because you were clearly loving it so much,' Zechs informed him promptly. 'It wouldn't have been fair to spoil it all for you. I did get a tiny bit confused sometimes, as to whether you wanted me to see you as an airhead or a calculating gold-digger but that was all part of the fun, really. It was utterly impossible not to play along, and it was fun winding you up. I love the way your eyes flash when you get worked up about something. And every so often I got to see the real you, just a glimpse, and I was totally intrigued.'

'Oh.' Wufei lowered his eyes suddenly, away from the expression on Zechs' face. It was how Treize looked at Heero. 'God, that's mortifying.'

'Don't be silly, love.' Zechs bent his head and delivered another of those searing kisses. 'Just think, it's something we'll be able to joke about for the rest of our lives together.'

'What are you talking about?' He'd said _love_. He'd actually said it.

'Us.' He nuzzled Wufei's mouth gently. 'I should possibly warn you now. I'm terribly stubborn and very focused on getting what I want, and the thing I most want in all the universe is you.'

'We don't know even know each other.'

'Not yet, no,' Zechs agreed cheerfully. 'But I have a vague impression that you may not be totally indifferent to me, and I utterly adore everything I know about you so far, so that's a good start, don't you think? I know I'm being ridiculously forward and presumptuous and all the rest of it.'

'Yes, you are!'

'I'm trying to make a speech here.' He gave Wufei's hair a gentle tug. 'If this is too much, just tell me. We can take things as slowly or as fast as you'd like. There's no hurry.' The kiss was leisurely and quite exhaustively, breathlessly comprehensive. 'No hurry at all.'

'So you want to go out with me?' Wufei asked. Heero wasn't the only one who liked to have all the facts laid out.

Zechs laughed softly. 'You're supposed to be intelligent, from what your mother says. A Ph.D student, no less. I'm sure you can figure out just what I want. I want to take you dancing, and curl up on a rug with you in front of a log fire to drink mulled wine, and spend long rainy afternoons watching movies and eating popcorn, and take you somewhere incredibly exotic where you can go around naked with flowers in your hair, and make love to you in a hammock,' He paused at the expression on Wufei's face. 'Does none of that appeal to you?'

'Well, yes, it all sounds very…very appealing, but you talked to my mother! What did you talk about?'

'You, obviously,' Zechs said calmly. 'What else would we talk about?' One gentle hand stroked Wufei's hair, flicking the hair tie loose and sliding his fingers through it. 'You really should wear this down more often. It's far too beautiful to be tied back all the time. Don't worry; we both agreed early on in the conversation that you're a wonderful person, and got on like a house on fire as a result.' He tilted Wufei's chin up, making him meet those blue, blue eyes.

'Tell me, sweet, why on earth would you think you're a disappointment to your family? Your mother could have spent hours telling me about how you're the most perfect son any woman ever had.'

Wufei shrugged. 'Where do I start? The whole gay thing, possibly. I'm never going to bring home a daughter in law for her to complain about to her friends, or there won't ever be any grandchildren to spoil. Or that I have absolutely no interest in the business that they've spent years building up? Is that enough to be going on with?'

'Now, that's just silly,' Zechs scolded affectionately. 'For a start, she's immensely proud of everything you've done. Don't you realise that? I don't think I'd make a terribly good daughter in law, but it was my impression that she'd be happy to see you with someone who loves you, regardless of their sex As for grandchildren; well, there's always adoption. She's a little worried, you know, that your friends are pairing off, and you're alone.'

'I can't believe she said any of that to you! She doesn't even know you.' Wufei shook his head, an utterly vicious glare settling on his lips. 'Neither of you had no right discussing me like that; I'm more than capable of running my own life.' He shook off Zechs' arms, jumping to his feet. 'I suppose, since your life is so totally perfect, that you have the perfect relationship with your own parents and thinks that gives you license to interfere in everyone else's.'

'I don't have any relationship at all with my parents.' Zechs was suddenly on his feet too. 'They were killed when I was seven years old. For your information, my life is considerably less than perfect. I'm facing several rather unpleasant, prolonged operations; I'm no longer physically capable of doing my job, and I appear to have a talent for alienating the one person I've met lately who actually makes me _feel_ anything.'

'I'm sorry.' Wufei stepped forward, sliding both arms around his waist.

'I don't want your pity!'

'You're not getting it! I'm sorry about your parents, but as for the rest of it? You've got so much going for you. You're incredibly talented. Maybe you can't be a war correspondent any more, but you can still write. Once you've had all these operations, you can always go back into the field, if that's what you want.'

'None of that is worth much if I have to do it alone.'

Wufei raised his eyes to Treize's elaborately carved and gilded ceiling. 'Self pity doesn't suit you! You might want to remember that if you want to be with someone.'

'Which I do.'

'Yes, well.' Oh, it would be far, far too easy to lose himself in the sheer blueness of that gaze. 'I'm not going to go out with you just to make my mother happy.'

'A dutiful son would. She thinks I'm wonderful.'

'Then I'm not very dutiful. And I don't have time for a boyfriend. Between studying and house-sitting and helping out at the restaurant, I hardly have time to sleep, let alone….do boyfriend things.'

'Then someone needs to take care of you,' Zechs said promptly. 'I'm sure we can sort something out. If you had a nice boyfriend, whom your mother approved of, she might decide you'd be better off spending time with him than waiting tables, and you can always sneak me into the houses you're care-taking.' He winked. 'Since I'll be in and out of hospital over the next months, I'm going to need a trustworthy house-sitter. Do you know anyone?'

'You're really going to buy a house in Sanque?'

'Well, yes, if you'll help me to find one that we both like. I'm tired of living out of suitcases. I want my own home. I very much want someone to share it with.' He grinned at Wufei's expression. 'Yes, I do know it's far too soon for that sort of thing, but I want you to know what's on my agenda.'

'Don't I get a say in the itinerary?'

'You get to agree, like a good toy-boy should!' Zechs winked. ''Fei, of course you do. Obviously, we do need to get to know each other rather better than we do now. I was thinking we need to spend a couple of months on that. Lots of terribly romantic dates; perhaps a couple of weekends away.' His brow wrinkled. 'Assuming that all goes well, we could perhaps look at sharing a house and eventually I'm sure your mother will want us to give her a day out and the chance to wear an enormous hat.'

'Are you actually proposing to me?'

'Certainly not! Merely stating some long term goals so you're in the loop. Can't you at least try to keep up?'

'What about your job? What happens when your leg is all better?'

'Oh, we'll be able to try out all sorts of adventurous positions in bed, for one thing.' Zechs gave him one of those winks. 'Apart from that, yes, I may still travel for some stories, if they particularly grab my attention, but I will always come home to you. Or you can come with me, when your job allows.' He was suddenly serious. 'We can sort out something, love. You'll have to travel yourself when you're qualified; I'm sure I can find something or other to write about while you're wandering around libraries and restoring old books.'

'I'd like that. But, Zechs, what you said about Treize not wanting a boyfriend who was always putting himself in danger, I feel like that. I don't mind being with someone who has to travel sometimes, but not if he's going to going to places where he can get hurt or…or killed.'

'I won't be doing that.' He looked sad for a moment. 'I doubt if I'll ever be physically capable for one thing. And my situation has changed in the past few years. I'm not a gung-ho twenty-one-year-old out to prove himself any more. Now, that I've put my cards on the table, are you remotely interested, or do we need to start negotiating?'

'I'm interested,' Wufei said at once. 'Very much so. All those plans of yours sound wonderful.' He gave Zechs an appealing little smile. 'Although we may need to discuss some issues. I'm new at this, but you never once mentioned kissing, for a start.'

'Didn't I? How very remiss of me. I assumed that was a given factor in the equation.' Zechs' low, husky chuckle sent every red blood cell in Wufei's body stampeding to his groin. 'A very important one. I can't wait to taste every delicious inch of you, but we're not going to rush anything. You deserve a proper courtship.'

'I'm not some eighteenth century maiden to be _courted_.' Wufei's protest might have held a little more heat if Zechs' tongue hadn't been languidly exploring his ear.

'Oh, stop arguing,' Zechs said airily. 'I said we weren't going to rush things, not that we weren't going to do anything at all. I'm not just going to sweep you off to bed, and ravish you. My family's always been very old fashioned about certain things; I need to meet your parents first, and assure them that I have only honourable intentions toward their son.'

Wufei moaned; a low, heartfelt sound he'd never imagined himself making. Zechs lips had left his ear and were delicately drizzling kisses along his throat.

'Mmm,' Zechs nuzzled behind his ear, lips and tongue producing all sorts of delicious sensations. 'It shouldn't take too long to win their approval, I hope. Your mother already seems to think I'm an eligible suitor; she was asking me all sorts of questions. Mind you, she did stop short of wanting to know my bank balance and certain vital statistics, so maybe that'll be your father's job.'

Wufei gasped as teeth grasped his earlobe and nibbled. 'It's not….my parents' approval you want. It's mine.'

'I am aware of that.' He was suddenly wrapped in one of those all-encompassing embraces. 'I want your approval very, very much. I'm prepared to do virtually anything in the hope of winning it.'

And Wufei's head spun with possibilities, tossing all potential arguments to the far ends of Sanc. A relationship didn't have to begin with a thunderbolt and star-struck realization that 'this was it'. It didn't have to progress with both parties walking in step to be 'right'. It did need humour, and common ground and 'promise.' And the future with Zechs sounded most promising.


End file.
